


Just Give Me A Reason

by NewtmasIsCanon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtmasIsCanon/pseuds/NewtmasIsCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas remembered some of his family life and Newt was there to comfort him.</p><p>(I'm thinking of making this a two part with smut in the second part so if you want the next part, please comment!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason

The light press of a hand was the first thing Thomas felt when he woke up, slowly opening his eyes before looking up to see Newt hovering over him. "Has something happened? are you okay?" Thomas asked with a look of worry on his face, his pulse starting to race at the thought of everything that's happened so far. It was still pitch black and he looked around to see what was happening but all he saw was people sleeping all around him.

  
"I heard you sniffling and making odd noises, what's wrong shuck face?" Newt replied with a hint of concern in his voice so Thomas knew he didn't mean anything by the name. He might not have known the Greenie for long, but he was one of them now and it was his job to make sure they're settling as well as can be expected in the situation. Newt brought his hands to his eyes and wiped to emphasise his point to Thomas.

  
The new boy rubbed at his eyes and cheeks and felt damp where he must have been crying. The images started resurfacing from the dream he had before Newt woke him and a quiet choke got stuck in his throat as more tears started to run down his face."Hey Greenie, Tommy sorry. What happened? are you hurt?" Newt brought himself down to sit besides the other boy as he put his hand on his shoulder to ask permission but the newbie never said anything.

Thomas wiped away the tears with his sleeve and tried to compose himself but the dreams were so vivid in his mind, he couldn't help but break down even more. "I.... I remembered some of what happ.. happened before here. I saw my family" he took a deep breath before carrying on, "I saw where I lived, I was surrounded by people and I could smell food and I" Thomas' voice broke and cut of into a quiet sob as Newt scooted closer to him and rubbed at this shoulder, trying to calm him down.

  
"It's okay Tommy, just focus on my voice and try to calm down" Which he did, mind focused on the genuine concern coming from the blonde boy, the rest of his focus was on the warm hand rubbing at his shoulder. He felt his heart beat starting to slow down until he was breathing at a relatively normal pace. "Wait here a sec, I'll be right back" Before Thomas could dispute Newt's comment, the pressure on his shoulder had disappeared and he saw him run off towards the kitchen, being careful not to stand on any of the sleeping gladers.

  
Newt returned less than a minute later holding a metal cup, handing it to Thomas. "Here drink this" Thomas accepted the water and muttered a barely audible "thank you" Thomas felt just how dry his throat was as he looked at the water before drinking the whole cup in just a few gulps. Newt couldn't see Thomas but he could tell from the hoarse sound in his voice that he must have crying for a while.

  
"Think you can carry on now?" Newt asked, returning his hand to Thomas shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb to let the glader know he was there. Thomas nodded and began to explain how the dream started, how he was sat on the floor with a white and grey, long haired dog curled up at the side of him, surrounded by boxes covered in brightly coloured paper and the two people who he later found out to be his parents were sat on the sofa watching him and a younger boy sat next to him. He figured the little boy must have been his younger brother. He stopped every so often just to listen to the sound of Newt breathing next to him and to feel the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "Was it christmas?" Newt asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
"I think so, well there was christmas related music playing in the background" He looked to Newt and could just make out his features in the dark, a smile planted across his lips at the story coming from Thomas. Newt noticed that Thomas was looking and the smile soon turned to a frown. "Sorry Tommy, I shouldn't be smiling, you were here crying a while ago. It's just, none of us have ever remembered this before so it's really shucking nice to hear someone talk about it. It gives me hope that someday we will be able to return to our family and have things like christmas" 

  
Thomas smiled at the comment. "No need to be sorry, I'm glad it can at least make someone happy, most of the people seem to hate me" Newt winced at the comment, slightly hurt that Thomas thinks that of him "I don't hate you Tommy, I think you don't give yourself credit for how well you seem to be handling things. I did, horrible things when I got here, I didn't handle it well at all. I wouldn't let anyone near me." Thomas couldn't help notice the hitch in Newt's breathing when he was talking about how he handled it.

  
"What kind of horrible things?" Thomas was curious, but he didn't want to push Newt and bring back bad memories. 

"I'll tell you someday Tommy, just not right now. The bloody emotions are running high enough tonight" Newt explained, light punching the side of Thomas' arm, chuckling as he fell sideways. "So, any other information worth my time?" Newt asked, throwing Thomas a wink.

  
"Well at least of of my questions was answered" Thomas dropped his gaze to the floor, not daring to look Newt in the eye. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, obvious confusion on his face, "Well? don't keep me hanging" Newt let out a small chuckle to let Thomas know the comment was in good faith.

  
Thomas kept his eyes on the floor as he explained "I've been having these weird feelings, I never knew how to explain them and they scared me to death. Everything I'v... We have been through since I got here, and this was scaring me the most because I didn't understand what it meant, just another question I had that couldn't be answered" Thomas froze momentarily as he felt Newt inching towards him while he was explaining, moving his hand from his shoulder to drape around the back of his neck but he relaxed into his touch as he felt Newt's hand grazing slowly over his shoulder.

  
"I was in a relationship in my memory, I only saw it for a couple of minutes but it was there" Newt still had a confused look on his face at Thomas confession. "And that's a bad thing?" Newt asked, scratching his head in confusion.

  
"No, no it's not a bad thing, except I was in a relationship with another guy" Thomas could feel his cheeks starting to heat up at his last comment, eyes remaining on the floor.

  
"I'll say it again, and that's a bloody bad thing?" Thomas brought his head up to look at Newt, who was smiling widely. "You mean, you're okay with that?" Thomas could feel a smile creeping up his face.

  
Thomas felt Newt's hand moved to the back of his head and before he could react, he could feel lips on his own. He froze until he felt Newt's free hand running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't a long kiss, but Thomas couldn't imagine it gets much better.


End file.
